Secrets and Opposites?
by xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx
Summary: Sakura,Ino,TenTen,and Hinata live in a house they moved to konoha from the sand vilage. They been best friends since diapers also these girls have secrets of their own and only they know. pairings -SXS,SXI,NXT,NXH. I am not good with summaries!


**Okay people this is my first fanfiction story..so please be nice on the reviews..thank you.**

**This story well of course be about SasuSaku..and umm..I think thats it so enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto show or the characters, but I do own this plot.**

_**Secrets and Opposites?**_

**_Chapter 1:The Beginning_**

'BEEP'..'BEEP'..'BEEP'..'BEEsmash'!, came the sound of the alarm clock going off and a person who got so annoyed of it.

"Oh great -yawn- not again -yawn- sleepy sleepy sleepy" A pink haired girl with emerald eyes that sparkly every time she smiles said. 8 minutes later she realizes that this it's her and the first day of school in the middle of the semester. So she quickly got up took a 20 minute bath, change into her uniform that consists of a white short-sleeve button-up shirt, a blue tie, mid-thigh blue skirt, white socks that goes between her knee and ankles and blue flats with white pokadots (a/n: if you need more info., then got to nd type in Blue Flats. Size9. 5) and put it on. She brushed her shoulder length hair then put on 2 hair bands color blue and white. 15 minutes later she went down stairs to be met by the delicious aroma of baked pancakes with butter and syrup and also her 3 best friends.

"Finally up ehh fore-head girl" Ino said who had the same uniform on as Sakura, she has platinum blonde hair that is always tied into a high ponytail with blues eyes with no pupils.

"Shut up Ino-pig" said Sakura.

"Make me fore-head girl" said Ino.

"Gladly" Sakura was ready to pound her into a pulp until there was an interruption.

"Hey guys thats enough... jeez it hasn't been 5 minutes yet and you 2 already start fighting" complained Tenten who was massaging her temples out of frustration, she has brown hair put into two Chinese buns and brown eyes.

"You know she is right you guys" said a shy girl who only stutters around new people, Hinata, she has black hair with blue natural highlights on it and also has beautiful white eyes with no pupil.

"Yeah yeah whatever..but she started!" said Ino.

"Me you started it!" said Sakura.

"-sweat drop- hear we go again" said Tenten and Hinata in unison.

* * *

Once they were done with all that they all went to Sakura's car which was a mustang gt 118 red vert (a/n: go to and type in Mustang Gt 118 red vert and you will see how it looks like) it was a red car with no roof. Sakura was the driver, Ino had shot gun, Tenten and Hinata were the back passengers.

While they were turning a right they saw 4 motorcycle past them quickly almost crashing into them ALMOST though. The girls started to call them "bastards" for not watching were they were going. 5 minutes later they reach their destination point and went to the parking lot to park the car.

"WOW..this is our new school it looks amazing!" exclaimed Ino. Sakura replied with a "hn". Once they reach to the front doors the bell rang. They reach to the principals office, opened the door and found a sleeping Principal who was drooling all over the papers and had a sake bottle in her right hand.

"Uhh,...e-exc-cus-se m-me" said Hinata...no answer.

"Excuse Me" said Tenten a little bit louder.

"Excuse me!" said Ino more louder.

"EXCUSE ME!" said Sakura really annoyed because they were already late for class and they didn't want to miss 1st cause of this too.

"Huh, huh, what happened and no I wasn't sleeping Shizune" said Tsunade "Huh,..who are you and what do you want."

The girls sweat drop with her reaction. "Umm, yes we are the new girls to this school" said Sakura.

"Oh right right almost forgot well here is you're schedule and I hope you have a first nice day in this school..now well you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Sheesh, so much for a nice day" said Tenten

"Hn,...come lets check our schedule to see which classes do we have together" Sakura said, after they were done checking their schedule they realize they have the same classes together and their homeroom and math teacher was Mr.Kakashi for first period. But they first went to their lockers to put there book-bag in etc., there was 8 lockers in a row and their lockers where sorta together they were in-between one locker each. After that they went to the class opened the door and they saw lots of wild girls screaming to the top of their lungs yelling stuff about "going out with me" or something like that, they didn't care, they were just surprise that there was no teacher in there to control these kids. Then as in on cue the teacher came down and settled the kids down and to sit in their seats.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

"Okay kids there are new girls coming right now so could you please be quiet and at least try to listen to them" said our teacher Mr.Kakashi.

'_Hmm..new girls..I hope they are not other fangirls seriously they are annoying me to death here with all their screaming' _Sasuke thought. He is the most richest person ever in Japan and is the school's number one heartthrob around, and is a playboy too with his friends Naruto, Neji, and Shikamar_u._

End of Sasuke's POV:

* * *

Sakura's POV:

The teacher told us to come in the class and we did as told. Then he ask us to tell the class a little bit of us about our likes and dislikes.

"Hn,...lets see..I am Sakura Haruno..what I like is...oh I like to go shopping and I like to clean a lot, my dislikes are jerks, whores, playboys and bitches" when I finish saying this everyone stared at me except my friends of course, "WHAT!?" I said with a cold stare, I wasn't in a happy mood right now.

"Oookay, next person please" Mr.Kakashi said.

"Yea, I am Ino Yamanaka, I also love shopping, I love being cheerful, and I love fighting with fore-head girl, lets see my dislikes are also bastards and bitches and especially whores" the same thing with me everyone stared at her.

"I'm Tenten Kunai I like weapons and am great with them, I also love shopping, I also dislike whores and playboys" and again everyone stare at her.

"M-m-my name is H-hinata H-hyuuga, I like shopping and following the rules, I dislike players and sluts" the students just stared at her and we all just sweat dropped.

"Umm..yes okay lets see you can sit where ever you want" said The teacher.

Me and my friends found 4 seats at the back and sat there. When we reach there all the girls were glaring at us and we didn't know why so we did the most common thing every one does glare bact at them, nut we did it more colder especially me I was defiantly not in the mood and they just gave up.

"Okay, class just do whatever you want, just don't break the rules" after he said that all the girls from the class came running to the 4 boys that were in front of us (which we now notice). They kept on screaming again about stuff like,

"Sasuke-kun marry me please!"

"Naruto you are so cute go out with me!"

"Neji you are so cool can I be your girlfriend!"

"Shikamaru you are so smart lets have a study date!"

The 4 boys were just smirking and grinning.

"Sorry ladies not now" a boy with blonde hair that is spike and has big blue eyes like Ino's except with pupils, said. All the girls left with disappointment. Then the 4 boys turn around to face us and we just sat there not caring about anything they are going to say. Then the boy with blonde hair started to speak.

"Hi!, I am Naruto Uzumaki" said boy turn to the person next to him.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga" when he said his last name me and the girls turn to Hinata and she just blush and look away, he had pearl eyes like Hinata's and had brown long hair the was tied in a lose ponytail at the edge of his hair.

"Troublesome..-yawn-..I'm Shikamaru Naru" he had brown eyes and brown hair that was tied into a pineapple and look pretty lazy to me, said.

"Hn,...I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he had onyx eyes and had raven hair, at the back of his hair it look like a duck's butt, I almost laugh out loud but held it in and he just stared at me if I was crazy or something. All the boy's uniform is a loose white short-sleeve button-up shirt, a blue tie, blue pants, and blue and white jordans (go to and type in blue and white jordans by randismith2007 and then u will c it.)We just stared at them because they look like they were players and we didn't like players, we just kept a straight face. We found this out just a couple of seconds ago cause of how they were looking at us in a definitely a disgusting way might I say. We didn't dare spoke a word and they just look at us if we were crazy or something.

"Umm..so Hinata right" Naruto said "um..are you related to Neji?" he pointed to the man on his left. She still didn't say anything. He was going to say something until the bell rang.

"BBBRRRRIIIIIGGGGGG"

We got up from our seats and left the class as fast as we could. The boys just stood there dumbfounded. We went to our locker which was on the second floor and took out our schedules it read:

"7:30 Starts school:

Home room-Mr.Kakashi-first floor-20 minutes

1st period-Math-Mr.Kakashi-second floor..okay that is just weird..-40 minutes

2nd period-Social Studies-Mr.Asuma-1st floor-40 minutes

3rd period-Science-Ms.Kureni-3rd floor-40 minutes

4th period-LAL-Ms.Shizune-4th floor-40minutes

5&6th period-Gym-Ms.Anko/Girls & Mr.Gai/Boys-1st floor-80 minutes

7th period-Lunch-cafeteria-2nd floor-40 minutes

8th period-Electives-90 minutes

2:40 Ends School" I said.

* * *

Normal POV:

So after they took out there stuff and waited until the late bell rang cause they have 5 minutes in-between changing classes, they talked about the boys and all of them agreeing that the 4 boys looked like players and to never get close to them again.

"I got a bad vibe when I was near them" said Sakura,

"yea I know what you mean i got the same vibe too" said TenTen,

"same" said both Ino and Hinata.

"So what do you think we should do if they talk to us again?" Hinata asked, and once she asked this Ino, Hinata, and TenTen all looked at Sakura for an answer since she always knew what to do on situtations like this one.

"..We could just ignore them again, like we did when we were in class..?" replied Sakura as if that was the obivously thing to do right now. They all agreed on it.

The Bell rang, and they left to go to class on time. What they didn't notice was that the 4 players heard everything they said because the lockers that were in-between them were thier lockers and since the girls had been thinking about what today is going to be like they didn't notice that Sasuke and his other 3 friends were there. Once the girls had left all the boys had one thing in their mind '_they are really differnet from the other girls_' and left before the late bell rang, signaling the class has begun and that they were going to be late for class.

**End of chapter 1**

**So how did you like it? Do I need to improve or what tell me in the reviews please.**

**If you have any questions about the story tell me in the reviews. If you have any ideas for different stories (it has to be my favorable couples look for it in my author's page if you don't know it)or for this story tell me please and thank you!**

**I will update again if I have a couple of good reviews, I don't accept flames nor anonymous reviews.**


End file.
